


What Comes After

by orphan_account



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6886285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill restores Wendy's life in an attempt to exact his vengeance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe this...I never imagined I'd find myself in this much trouble. I didn't think...I didn't think hard enough. I really thought this would never happen...I never thought...I really thought so..._

The worst mistake Wendy would ever make was when she touched the statue of Bill Cipher that sunk deep into the earth. It was by no accident and no one dared her to touch it either. It wasn't a light brushing with her fingertips or a quick tap like pressing a button. She laid her hand upon the statue without thinking of the repercussions of her actions. Unaware of the sleeping demon she had aroused. She had personally released him from a dimension that trapped him inside the black pit of a void.

**_Nothingness...and than pain...and than nothing not even thought...only the awareness of existence..._ **

Wendy breathed deep the icy air, letting it expand her aching lungs. Bill had pitched her body, across the forest skidding several feet across, the ground, the moment he laid his eye upon her. He knew she was pretty tough for a fifteen year old. She also wasn't worth much to him either. Neither Ford or Stan or their great niece or nephew who set him free...it had to be a Corduroy!

"You know you really got me there," Bill said, the tone of his voice didn't sound angry or worrisome, but she swore heard a hint of amusement.

Wendy did not respond, she didn't want to say anything that might upset him further. It was imperative she exercise all possible caution. She stared at him, eyes wide with fear and desperation watching Bill who slowly approached her.

Drawing the demon near her was something Wendy did not want.

"Won't you say anything?" Bill asked, bitterly.

"I think I'm dying," Wendy said, choking for air. "I don't have that kind of time left to spend."


	2. Chapter 2

"I can make sure that never happens," Bill said, quietly. Wendy saw there was much reason to protest given the nature of a demon that thrives on chaos. She believed death was the humane option to choose. That it was a noble belief to lay down one's life instead of accepting the enemy's help.

Only this was an elusive ideal.

It wouldn't make much sense to die knowing I was the one to blame...but I...I didn't mean it. I didn't know...how was I supposed to know? It would be a senseless death...but what kind of person lets themself be used? I don't know...I don't know anymore...but all I do know is that it wouldn't do me any good to die.

"What do I...I have...have to..to...to do?" Wendy stammered. She shivered after a steady gust of chilled air breezed past them. Her winter coat could not maintain the diminishing body heat of a young woman on the verge of death. It was an offer she was better off accepting. She realized whatever plans Bill had in mind, that as long as he allows her to live. There was a standing chance that she could seek help from Stanford Pines. He knew so much more about this demon than she cared to recollect from her own personal experience. If she was stupid enough to invite Bill's murderous anger, than there'd only be, one less person Bill would have to contend with. He'd still be at large. She would have been happy to die, as long as it meant Bill's tyranny ended...but if she died and he didn't. It wouldn't help anything.

"So it's a deal you want to make," he asked her. Wendy's hopeful gaze did not go unnoticed. Had the dimension he'd been imprisoned inside drained most of his precious energies. He would have left Wendy to die from a severed spine that paralyzed her from the waist down. He wanted to leave the bitch to lie here and rot. His corporeal body in the third dimension was exerting himself to near exhaustion the longer he maintained his demonic form. While Bill felt no regret for anything he'd done. He knew it was risky to use more energy than he could cope with losing. If he was to generate the power he was going to need after they reached an agreement.

"Yes," Wendy whispered in a quiet panic. Her eyes appeared dark and empty.

"Well, well, well I thought you'd never ask," Bill said, eager to strike up this 'partnership.' He knelt next to Wendy offering his hand that burst into blue flame. It took a few minutes for Wendy to raise her arm for him shake her cold pale hand that would initiate their deal.

The very last thing Wendy was aware before she blacked out completely was the blinding light behind her eyelids.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wake up._

Wendy eyes fluttered open. She was standing inside the Mystery Shack her eyes quickly darted around the empty gift shop.

"What happened, " Wendy whispered, angrily. "what did you do to me?"

_I kept my word you aren't in any danger._

"What happened," Wendy yelled. She was unaware Ford had barged inside carrying a box full of merchandise. He remained silent observing the young woman who was holding an imaginary conversation with herself. A few minutes passed before he made up his mind to intervene. He carefully laid the box on the floor than slowly approached Wendy.

Ford searched the teenager's eyes than fearfully asked. "Wendy...are you okay?"

Wendy's complexion became pale upon making eye contact with Stanford. She remained quiet for a few minutes than whispered. "I don't think so."

_Why not tell him what you done? Stanford would love to know what happened. Where you've been...what you've touched..._

"You have been acting strange lately," Ford said, seriously. He took a few tentative steps forward before producing a pen light from his coat pocket. He roughly grabbed Wendy's chin forcing her to look directly into the light's path. Wendy let out a strained whimper in the seconds it took him to examine her pupilary response. Her eyes suddenly flashed yellow after abruptly breaking away from Ford's grasp.

"Wendy... Wendy...what happened..." he said, hesitantly.

Wendy opened her mouth, but she couldn't think of what to say. But then, she had a sudden thought than said quietly. "something bad really happened...something I done..."

_Go on..._

Ford would spare Wendy the paltry platitudes knowing Bill Cipher had overtaken this teenager.

"I...I didn't mean to do it," Wendy exclaimed. Now completely overwhelmed with panic and fear. "I didn't know what else to do! What else was I supposed to do?"

"What happened!" Ford shouted at her. His lungs were barely full of breath after screaming. "what has Bill done, Wendy? Please tell me,"his voice dropping to a whisper, he quietly begged. "it's all I need to know...I promise I won't be angry with you."

There was a tense moment of silence between them. Wendy stared numbly at Ford she decided to take a deep breath and answer.

The words never came Bill had stopped her.

_Take a breather, kid._

The room stretched and blurred when Ford addressed her the voice was an echo in her head. The world around her slowly fading followed by absolute darkness and then the deafening roar of silence.


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Wendy...Wendy... can you hear me?**

_Stanford's voice sounded submerged like he was speaking underwater. His voice was soft and distant...almost pleading._

**_Wendy...please you have to wake up..._ **

_I wasn't awake, but I was conscious enough to know that whatever happened between Bill and Ford was over._

Wendy woke up gasping for air.

Sweet oxygen filled her lungs as she opened her eyes to the living room.

"Calm down," Ford said, quietly. "just relax...take it easy."

"Wha-what happened?" Wendy asked, now she regretted moving so sharply. Pain shot through her like a strong, electrical current. It was unfathomable. A cry echoed through the room and soon Ford approached her.

"What happened!" Wendy screamed again. "I don't know what happened!"

"It's okay Wendy," Ford shouted, his hands were wrapped tightly around the frightened teenager's wrists pinning her against the couch. "now isn't the time to go working yourself up!"

"Anything, just tell me what I done, " Wendy said, in a breathy albeit trembling voice. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" trying to struggle against Ford's strong grasp, he would not withdraw, he refused.

"I know you are, I know you are," Ford said, breathlessly, he offered his consolation if it would help ease her troubled mind. "I know what happened now and we're trying to find a way to help you."

"It's not okay," Wendy said, raising her voice. "I should be dead!" she clutched her hands into weak fists.

"But you're not," Stan said, gruffly.

Wendy blinked her eyes to clear her blurry vision.

She noticed Stan's heavily bandaged left arm and a band-aid on his right cheek. "did I do that to you?" she rasped. "did I really hurt you?"

"It was Bill," Stan reminded.

"I'm hurting you," Wendy wheezed. She stared at Stan in her own disbelief.

_Your hurting each other! What's a concussion or two between friends?_

Ford pressed a heavily bandaged hand against Wendy's forehead and told her. "yes, you hurt Stan," he exclaimed. "no, it's not okay as you just told both of us and we had no choice but protect ourselves-"

"But-" Wendy gasped painfully.

"We hurt you too," Stan said, finishing his sentence.

Ford pressed his glasses to the bridge of his nose. "we cut your arms up quite a bit. Please try not to excite yourself," he advised. "you might pop the stitches."

"Stitches," Wendy was confused by how injured she'd actually been.

She examined her arms they were swathed in bandages and her fingers were wrapped in band-aids.

"I really am sorry about all this," Wendy said, apologetically.

_Not as sorry as Ford and Stan are gonna be when I break the good news._

"What do you mean?" Wendy asked.

_It would be next to impossible to drive me away now._

"Why not?" 

_"That was part of the surprise when we merged our strengths together!"_

"What are you talking about?"

_"I can't live without you and you can't live without me."_

 


	5. Chapter 5

"What's Bill saying now?" Ford asked.

"It won't do you any good to get rid of Bill Mr. Pines," Wendy said, in barely a whisper. "I'll be good as dead if we do." she left Stan in a stunned silence. "I guess you could say we bonded to each other."

"We can't be sure of what Bill is saying is true," Ford said, he inhaled a shaky breath than continued. "there's always a way...will find a way."

"What of till then poindexter?" Stan said, staring at Wendy coldly.

"Time...give it some time," Ford sighed sadly. "will figure it out sooner or later."

"Can something like this really wait so long?" Stan said, angrily. "it's already been our first day," he folded his arms across his chest. "next thing you know someone is gonna be hospitalized."

"Soos and Melody are on honeymoon right now," Ford said, taking a seat beside Wendy on the couch. "the less people we have to worry about the better for the meantime."

"Winter break starts tomorrow," Wendy said, weakly. "what about Dipper and Mabel? They're coming back to spend Christmas with us" she choked out a sob. "I can't face them...not like this."

_Will you stop being so dramatic! For an Icebag you sure are losing your cool...getting ready for that meltdown?_

"Your probably exhausted," Ford pointed out. He thought it best to change the conversation after he noticed Wendy slightly shudder.

"What about Dipper?" Wendy asked again. "what about Mabel? What about them?" she wondered if it would always be repeating the same question.

"I'd better turn up that thermostat," Stan said, absent minded.

Not even he would answer Wendy's question.

"Don't pretend to ignore me," Wendy said, staring at Ford. "don't...don't...please."she begged. "I know you heard me."

"You're sick, Wendy," Ford said, in a threatening tone that made her tense.

"And that's more important to you than Bill?" Wendy asked, her eyes flashing yellow. "as if he didn't nearly try to murder you and now you just act as if it's suddenly the least of your worries? Aren't you afraid of him? Afraid of me?"

Ford looked stunned, seemingly at a loss for words. Then- "no and when you see Mabel and Dipper tomorrow they'll tell you the same thing."

_This is too rich for words._

"Do you have any idea about what Bill is going to do them?" Wendy shouted, looking hysterical.

"It's going to be a long night ahead of us," Stan interrupted. "that snow storm just isn't letting up. You think you could call that dad of yours and tell him you'll be spending the night with us? he said, quite frankly. "I doubt Bill's going to be much of a hassle right now."

"After all," Ford said, hoarsely, a proud smile on his pale face. "he may have retained his most of his powers, but there's nothing he can do about the limitations of the human body. Bill already knows there's not much he can do until you've rest and healed."

"You think that's enough to stop him?" Wendy whispered. "you really think so?"

"You're only human," Ford told her. "isn't that right Bill?" he asked him. "Wendy's only human."

Wendy's eyes void of expression she stared at Ford than said in a breathless voice. "will see I.Q."


	6. Chapter 6

Wendy had taken refuge inside the bathroom trying to gather her bearings. 

_I guess you could say I.Q. was somewhat right about being human stopped me. If it were anyone else I'd say I wouldn't have given it a second thought._ _I wouldn't have hesitated taking their lives. I guess what I'm trying to say_ _you should thank your lucky stars you were the one who released me. I had ideas about what I would do if I ever possessed Mabel's body but she hasn't matured like you have._

"Shut up!" Wendy whispered.

_I think you should take this as my warmest compliment._

"You're disgusting!" Wendy growled.

_On the cusp of womanhood-_

"Shut up," Wendy whined. "just leave me alone."

_What would you rather have me doing right now? I could be picking apart those stitches unless you have any better ideas? Those arms_ _would be a bloody mess and I wouldn't give you the luxury of blacking out this time._

"Maybe you should and when you do I won't cry for Mr. Pines help!" Wendy said, her eyes glittering with tears. "I'll bleed to death before he ever helps me again!" she swore to him. "I'll die this time and I'll take you down with me!"

_Do you really think it's that easy? I.Q. and Fez wouldn't let something like that happen on their watch. Besides you can't tolerate pain as much as you let on...it hurt didn't it? I heard the way you screamed when you woke up. I.Q. had to improvise so what did he grab for self-defense before he sliced your arms open-_

"I don't want to know what was used it could have been a butcher knife for all I care," Wendy interrupted. "I don't need to hear this! Just shut up!"

_Could have been...it's funny how you want to know what's happening and yet when I try to fill you in on the details you'd rather not know at all._

"Than I'll stop," Wendy said, "I'll stop caring I don't wanna know what Mr. Pines done! What he used!"

_There's nothing stopping me from picking apart those injuries Sixer inflicted._ _I'm only preserving you as a courtesy_ _and just because you are human doesn't stop me harming you._ _One of the best parts of being a person is always that pain that comes with it. So many things I have left to do but I'm starting to think I'll be better off torturing you. I barely knew anything about you until I entered your mind and now here you are about to lose your cool!_

"Stop...please," Wendy begged, she slid shakily to knees. "just shut up!"

"Shut up!"

"Shut up!

"Shut up!"


End file.
